Jealousy
by Hirono
Summary: Why did Aizen want to kill Rukia so badly on Souyouku Hill? Even the God-like Shinigami could only envy other people's vocal ability and popularity…Complete crack.


Summary: Why did Aizen want to kill Rukia so badly on Sokyoku Hill? Even the God-like Shinigami could only envy other people's vocal ability and popularity…Complete crack.

This was inspired by several amvs online and also while watching…well, you know xD Not the most original idea, just thought I'll have some fun with it xD. Aizen's a bit Ooc here, bear with me!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Bleach, though I wish I own some of the manga volumes...

* * *

_On Sokyoku Hill, right after Aizen removed the Hogyuku from Rukia_

"So this is the Hogyuku," remarked Aizen, "What a surprise…it is awfully small." He turned to Rukia and said slowly and maliciously, "Unfortunately, you are no longer of any use of me." Rukia looked on with fear as Aizen's eyes shone with an evil red glint, a person so different from what he was before. Aizen could finally have his revenge, now that he was revealing his plans to Soul Society. Aizen savoured the moment that Rukia's life was at his hands before saying, "Kill her, Gin."

* * *

_Flashback_

The lights were turned on, the suspenseful music played, the spot light on a person with auburn hair and light blue eyes. Matsumoto Rangiku said playfully, "You guys have waited. Only two have survived through hundreds and hundreds of contestants and became your top two. This will be the ultimate battle of the century! Who will be…the next Soul Society Idol? I give you, your top two finalists, Aizen Sousuke and Kuichiki Rukia!"

Fan girls screamed as Aizen and Rukia walked down the stage. Aizen smiled kindly and waved to the crowd, and the fan girls screamed even louder. Rukia just nodded to people in the crowd, smiled especially to Renji, who was holding a sign saying, "Rukia – our next SS Idol!"

"How does it feel to be standing right here, the 20th century's top two finalists?" Matsumoto said warmly, the crowd went quiet to listen.

"It's certainly an honour, to have so much support from my fans," Aizen smiled to the crowd again and cheers erupted. Aizen knew his fan base was so wide that it was impossible to lose.

"And you, Rukia?" Matsumoto asked.

"I…I've never expected to come this far. To be at the same level as Aizen-taichou was a mere dream for me. I hope I can give my best tonight so the audience will not be disappointed," Rukia said humbly. The crowd cheered on.

"You are too modest, Kuichiki-san. Let's both do our best tonight," said Aizen promptly.

"Get ready for the ultimate showdown of the century!" Matsumoto stepped forth, her hands motioning towards the front of the audience, "I give you the judges, Tousen-taichou, Unohana-taichou, and Kurotschi-taichou!"

The three captains sat across from the stage. Tousen nodded to acknowledge the crowd. Unohana said, "Do your best tonight." Kurotschi merely rested his chin on his hand, looking bored (who knew what Yachiru and Matsumoto did so that he agreed to judge?)

"First up, singing "Hanabira [Flower Petal]" for you, give it up for Aizen-taichou!"

Aizen stood at the middle of the stage, his eyes closed as the piano intro started. His tenor voice sang melodramatically.

_A line of sky-blue rain falls from the heavens__  
Striking a flower in full bloom__  
A thing that is close, a thing with some limit  
The closer it gets the harder it is to see_

The fan girls and Hinamori screamed whenever he opened his eyes, peering at them through his nerdy glasses. Aizen allowed himself a small smile; he had this in the bag.

_A courageous person with a brave figure  
Resembles the flowers in full bloom  
Let's make it rain, let's make it stop  
Let's make the rain pour down on everything_

He ended the song with an especially long note, the crowd yelled louder still, and Hinamori had tears in her eyes, whispering, "That was too good." The crowd fell silent for the judges to give their judgement.

Tousen, fearing that his life would end after the competition if he gave a bad comment, said, "Captain Sousuke, I think that was the best performance from you since the start of the competition." The fan girls cheered in agreement. "The crowd shall give justice to the next Soul Society Idol."

"Thank you, Captain Tousen," said Aizen in fake modesty.

Unohana was next. She gave Aizen an odd look before saying, "I really want to agree with Tousen-taichou, but I think that may be a little bit uninteresting for me." A resounding boo interrupted Unohana, but the crowd was quickly stopped by Unohana's closed-eye smile. "It was an okay performance, but nothing of that performance stood out."

"Well, that tends to happen when you have been a captain for several centuries," Kurostchi mumbled.

"What was that you have said, Kurostchi-taichou?" Unohana turned towards Kurostchi, smiling dangerously.

"Nothing, nothing at all," added Kurostchi quickly, rolling his eyes a bit. He directed his gaze towards Aizen and said, "Well, I must say, that was almost pitch perfect, but your vocal frequencies are way too low for that song, I almost fell asleep from here. If you don't mind I can modify your vocal chords-"

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH, Kurostchi-taichou," cut in Matsumoto. The crowd was too scared of both Unohana and Kurostchi to express their distaste towards their comments; instead they cheered on for Aizen, who smiled at them and said, "Constructive criticism is always appreciated. One could not improve unless they learn from their mistakes." Aizen was confident that, regardless of what the judges have said, he would win the competition by popularity alone.

"Very wise words, Aizen-taichou," Matsumoto said sweetly, "If you would like Aizen to be the next Soul Society Idol, please enter your ballot at the exit once both competitors have sung. Thank you, Aizen-taichou." Aizen nodded to the crowd and walked off the stage with loud cheers.

"Next up is your second finalist, singing 'Kaze [Wind]', the cute midget sensation, Kuichiki Rukia!"

Kuichiki Rukia mumbled something about not being a midget before reaching the centre of the stage. She bowed to the crowd before starting. Then the music started – Rukia sung. The song was a slower, acoustic rendition. Her voice was captivating, crisp, and clear.

_I share it with the wind, my voice are shaking  
At this moment when no one knows, I feel closer  
Things in order, forgiven things  
Are secret between me and this starry sky_

The crowd rose their hands up and waved along with the song. Renji waved the sign madly. And if you looked hard enough, you can see Kuichiki Byakuya standing in the corner, a distant look in his eyes. Rukia was immersed so deeply into the very sad song that the crowd could feel her emotions hitting them.

_I remember about my sad past  
Which I couldn't erase  
So I wouldn't forget  
So I wouldn't forget, softly  
Now... Alone_

By the end of the song, there were tears in Rukia's and some shinigamis in the crowd. The crowd gave Rukia a standing ovation as Rukia bowed to the crowd again.

Tousen, though deeply moved by Rukia's singing, was very careful with what he said next, "Kuichiki Rukia, the song that you sung was very, very sad. I must say, that was a good song choice for you." The crowd cheered again, Rukia bowed again and said, "Thank you, Tousen-taichou!" Tousen sweated slightly as he felt a slight rise in Aizen's reiastu directed towards him.

Unohana smiled kindly at Rukia, "That was a very moving performance, Kuichiki Rukia. I think you might have the best vocals since the very first Soul Society Idol competition." The crowd applauded as Rukia immediately bowed and said, "I do not deserve such praise, but I thank you for your compliment, Unohana-taichou!"

Kurotschi seemed agitated, completely oblivious to the emotions of the crowd as he said, "I think both of you must be deaf, because her pitch in line two of the first chorus was off by 3 Hertz. 3 Hertz!! That's a 1.18% difference in frequency! It is outrageous to get off pitch in the CHORUS. Kuichiki Rukia, take the effort to practice more before even thinking of getting on stage and perform." Kuichiki Rukia said promptly, "I will do my best to not to disappoint you next time, Kurotschi-taichou!" (Somehow Rukia had said that to Kurotschi more than once throughout the competition) Kurotschi merely said in an undertone, "There isn't going to be a 'next time', dimwit."

"Thank you for your performance, Rukia! Well, there you have it, fellow shinigamis! Please leave your ballots at the boxes located at the entrance…"

***

"And the votes are in! We have a record-high turnout of votes this century! Our next Soul Society Idol won by a mere 3 votes! Who will it be? The beloved Aizen-taichou or the famous Kuichiki Rukia from the 13th Division?" The crowd went wild with anticipation. Rukia and Aizen stood in the centre of the stage, Matsumoto standing right beside them. The stage shone in red lights and suspenseful music was played.

"The 20th century Soul Society Idol…is…" Matsumoto said slowly.

Aizen closed his eyes, anticipating his victory.

"Kuichiki Rukia!"

Aizen's eyes snapped open. What?!

Kuichiki Rukia's eyes widened. Fireworks exploded. The crowd cheered madly. Renji was shouting, "You did it, Rukia!" Hinamori broke down in tears, and sobbed, "Aizen-taichou deserved to win! If only I have gotten Shiro-chan to vote as well…" Byakuya silently walked away. Aizen turned towards Rukia, taking extra measures to ensure his reiastu and emotions are reigned in, and congratulated her.

"Please sing for us once again, Rukia, as our Soul Society Idol!"

Rukia held onto the microphone, her expression still stunned. However, once the music started, she began to focus and sung her heart out.

As Rukia was singing, Aizen was slowly sinking in his thoughts. For a person who does not take chances, he was overconfident of his popularity and overestimated the amount of votes he would receive, that is why he did not ask Tousen to rig the results, preferring to win this competition by voice and popularity alone. While Aizen smile was plastered on his face, his anger boiled underneath his mask. What was it that made Rukia better than him? Was it because of her soprano voice that captivated the audience? Was it because Rukia was the shell of the Hogyuku? Was it because of that one strand of hair that seemed to never leave her face and thus made her stood out more than him? Aizen was lost in deep thoughts and clapped politely as Rukia finished her song.

* * *

_Present_

"…No one starts on the top of the world. Not you, not me, not even Gods. But the unbearable vacancy of the throne in the sky is over. From now on," Aizen said magnificently, breaking his glasses and put his hair backwards, careful to leave that strand of hair in front of him, "I will be sitting on it."

The screams of the fan girls from all across other universes were almost unbearably loud.

* * *

A/N: As I've said, plain crack xD The song selections are from the actual songs released from the Beat Collection.


End file.
